A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. In particular, the several appendices are copyright 1993-1996 by Marc de Groot and Immersive Systems, Inc. The copyright owners have no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but they otherwise reserve all copyright rights whatsoever. (See, 37 C.F. R. xc2xa71.71 (d)-(e).)
The invention relates generally to computer-implemented methods and systems for network communication and participation and more specifically, to systems and methods for building, representing and interactively animating the interplay of imaginary objects in a simulated three-dimensional world.
A computer-implemented multi-user virtual reality system that erects a networked virtual world for real time interaction amongst multiple participants. A computer-simulation of an animated world is network-distributed amongst participants, e.g., as a virtual world. The simulation accommodates multiple users whose computers are connected by a communications network. The users"" computers need not be the same type of machine. Users can interact with one another and with the objects in the virtual world. The properties of objects in the virtual world, such as form, color, and behavior, are displayed on monitors and can be modified in real time while the simulation is running. Modifications to objects are stored and therefore persist, and can therefore bridge across computer system shutdowns and restarts.